


Hard and Messy

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Ah fuck it, Alpha!Elliot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Damn, M/M, Olivia's the real MVP tho, Omega!George, Sex, Shit, Smut, What Have I Done, does it even have to be said in a m/m smut????, fuck me man, hot damn, kill me, look someone did it for Cabenson so kill me, please, this is why we cant have nice things, to be specific, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: It's fast and new and different and everything they've ever wanted, ever needed





	Hard and Messy

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself how are you
> 
> I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. You have been warned. The title is a hot fucking mess but ah well, fuck it.
> 
> Look, i've written shit like this before but posting it is new territory for me, plus no one else has done A/B/O for E/G so i'm a bit nervous. Be gentle, eh?
> 
> I'm tired and running on 4 cups of coffee don't judge me man

Elliot sighed, rubbing at his eyes as he and George sifted through pictures, having been shoved together with every, _every_ other candidate busy.  
  
Olivia and Fin were undercover states away, John was 'sick', and Cragen...well, Cragen was the Captain.  
  
Elliot had mostly given up, settling for rolling his eyes and nearly throwing a box at George. George took this as it was, knowing he was lucky to not have had his head bitten off. Elliot had a funny way of blaming it on him when they got stuck together. And with Olivia and Fin out of the country for who knew how long and John not looking to return any time soon, it was looking like they'd be partners for now. When George said this, Cragen just gave a little tilt of his head that damn well could've been supplemented with a nod.  
  
To George's surprise, Elliot didn't put up much of a fight, giving a sigh and rolling his eyes, groaning, but it didn't seem...real. It seemed almost...faked, in a way. And how sparse they were only confirmed George's suspicion that Elliot wasn't all that mad about the arrangement. They did butt heads but again, to George's immense surprise, they got on well enough. He attributed it to Elliot's lack of bucking against the arrangement.  
  
It certainly wasn't like George was complaining, though it was...hard. Being so close to Elliot constantly was one thing with his huge...crush is the only way to say it on the man. But how they so often got knocked into each other was another entirely. It wasn't falling into each other, neither of them was very clumsy, but it was more getting shoved together, or crowded into each other's personal space.  
  
Hell, half the time, Elliot would walk into his personal space without any prompting or leading, which George tried desperately to attribute to the fact that he was used to doing it with Olivia considering the two's close friendship.  
  
It was how often Elliot brushed against him, and it was getting harder to bite his tongue each time to prevent himself from sighing, or moaning, or making any noise of contentment that could possibly scare off the other man and/or prompt him into fighting the arrangement and creating hell for their newfound partnership.  
  
This all lead to where they were now, working a shift together for what, 34 hours now?  
  
As the precinct got colder the further into the night it went, they found themselves unconsciously moving closer to each other until George yawned and leaned back slightly to find he was sitting directly at Elliot's side. He had no fucking idea how he'd done all of this subconsciously because he'd been sitting across from Elliot originally, he would've had to go around the desk to get where he was.  
  
Elliot unintentionally shifted closer, pressing their chairs together. George almost choked as Elliot pressed into him, head propped on his hand as his eyes examined the papers and pictures strewn around the desk, trying to draw something, _anything_ really from the papers. Clearly nothing had come yet from the frustration radiating off of the Alpha. Speaking of, George was closer than ever. Elliot looked up, speaking.  
  
'You see the-' He cut himself off as when he turned, it brought their faces inches apart.  
  
Elliot's eyes flickered down to his lips after a moment, and George did the same because _god_ , he'd wanted this for so fucking long now. Elliot seemed ready to reel back but then George licked his lips, breath coming faster now, and Elliot snapped, lunging forward, grabbed George and yanking him up by the collar, his lips finding George's in a kiss.  
  
Before he even knew what had happened, George found them standing with Elliot pinning him to the desk, but in all honesty, he didn't mind the manhandling. It wasn't like he was complaining, really. All he could focus on was the feeling of Elliot's lips hot against his, the tongue possessively licking over every inch of his mouth, the hands roughly sliding beneath his shirt and the unmistakable hardness pressing into him.  
  
One of Elliot's hands left George's body, instead sliding up and threading into George's hair, puling his head back as the Alpha began to kiss down George's jaw, lips finding his scent-patch, teeth scraping over the patch and pressing down on the sensitive area hidden beneath and drawing a moan from George's throat. Elliot made a low, decidedly Alpha noise at that but the moment was interrupted as they both heard the creak of a door down the hallway and then footsteps.  
  
Elliot immediately ripped away from him, putting a good few feet between themselves as George ran a hand over his shirt, fixing any disheveled areas and running his other hand through his hair to fix anything out of place. Elliot noticed this and his eyes flashed Alpha red, the taller man having to bite his tongue so he didn't growl. George leaned against the desk behind him as his knees nearly gave out, his eyes answering and flashing Omega purple.  
  
The swift separation was good, as seconds later Cragen walked in, looking between them questioningly before he seemed to mentally shrug.  
  
'Why don't you two go on up to the Crib? Get a few hours of sleep.' He offered (though of course he would've persisted had either made a move to object).  
  
To his immense surprise and relief, Elliot nodded, agreeing with a 'yeah, alright'.  
  
Elliot then turned back to George, catching his eye outside of Cragen's gaze. George nearly melted and he would've fallen had he not already been leaning on the desk. Elliot's eyes were pure heat, a demand held in them, a ' _here, now_ ' sort of look.  
  
Then Elliot turned away from him, making a small ' _c'mon_ ' motion with his hand. Like George intended to do otherwise.  
  
George quickly followed him up the stairs, and as soon as the Crib door was shut the smaller man found himself pinned up against the door, held there by Elliot's strength alone. George wrapped his legs around Elliot's waist obligingly, allowing the Alpha to prop a leg under him, knee pressing to the wood of the door. George moaned as he rested on the support, this causing Elliot's leg to press against his already hardening cock.  
  
Elliot's lips found the edge of his scent-patch, pulling it away in one fluid movement, ever so slightly overcome with the need to scent the Omega in his grasp. Elliot breathed it in, groaning and getting a low keen in response. Elliot seemed to understand the unspoken request, pulling off his scent patches and having to pull his hands off of George's body though it was almost painful to stop touching the Omega. Quickly, he grabbed the edges of the scent patches on George''s wrists  
  
He randomly tossed them down, hands swiftly returning to George's skin. With a growl, Elliot turned them, pushing George down onto the closest bed, straddling the smaller man and leaning down, grabbing the edge of the other scent patch on the other side of George's neck between his teeth and swiftly discarding it.  
  
Eliot's lips returned to George's, taking the smaller man's bottom lip and rolling it between his teeth, earning a soft, slightly breathless mixture of a whine and a moan and George's hips rocking up against him.  
  
Elliot nearly growled, hips rolling into George's and causing both of them to groan, Elliot's head tilting back slightly with the noise.  
  
Elliot then moved, kissing down George's jaw, nipping at the spot where the bone juts out. George whimpered in pleasure and that noise seemed to light a fire in Elliot, as his movements turned faster and more desperate. His hands moved, as though he were about to unbutton George's shirt, but then they stopped and Elliot's lips trailed to George's ear, teeth biting down on the lobe and tugging, drawing a strangled and barely stifled moan from the Omega's throat. Then he spoke.  
  
' _D'ya want it?_ ' It was growled out, and his Brooklyn accent was much more prominent, sending a bolt of arousal down George's spine and causing him to mewl, hips bucking up against Elliot.  
  
He had a short moment of annoyance at the question- _clearly_ he wanted it! But then he remembered Elliot was just making sure, asking for verbal consent, and really, he would've been slightly concerned if Elliot _hadn't_ asked.  
  
'Yes, _god_ yes.' George pleaded, voice breaking slightly on the 'god'.  
  
That was definitely enough for Elliot as he nearly ripped George's shirt in the process of unbuttoning it, not even leaning back as he hotly captured George's lips in a kiss, shoving the sides of the Omega's shirt, not taking it off but just needing to feel the smaller man's skin against his. 'Course, his shirt wasn't unbuttoned but George was working on that, fingers nimbly undoing the buttons. Elliot took over, leaning up and shedding the fabric, dropping it over the side of the bed in his haste.  
  
Elliot's finger's ran over George's skin, taking a moment to marvel at how _soft_ and _warm_ he was. But then his mind returned to the task at hand: _finally_ fulfilling a bothersome desire he'd had for...so long now.  
  
His fingers found the button of George's dress pants, pulling both his pants and boxers down in one motion. George helped to the best of his ability, kicking them off fully, though he was quite distracted by Elliot biting and licking at his neck, purposefully bumping into his scent gland and even directly licking over it. Tease.  
  
George's hands slid down Elliot's body, fingers swiftly wrapping around the zipper of Elliot's jeans, and the Alpha gave a hiss of pleasure as the back of George's hand brushed Elliot's hard cock. A little smirk crossed George's face at the reaction and he continued, drawing down the zipper and focusing on how he moved his hand, smirk growing as he received another noise of pleasure from the taller man.  
  
Elliot seemed a tad keen to help, shoving off both his jeans and his boxer-briefs in one movement, kicking them off the side of the bed a bit harshly. What could he say, he was impatient.  
  
Elliot pressed a loving kiss to George's lips, distracting the Omega as he slid a finger inside of him. Normally, it would've hurt more if it wasn't for the er.... _excessive_ amount of slick that George was leaking. George moaned, hips canting up slightly and causing his hard cock to brush against Elliot's, making them both groan. Elliot's free hand was at the mattress, nails digging into it so he could ground himself. Keep control.  
  
This came in very helpful when Elliot slipped a second finger into George, getting a sharp keen in response. He paused, making sure it was a noise of pleasure and not of pain. When George pressed against him, it was enough of an answer to his unspoken question. Carefully, he scissored his fingers, George giving a whimpering moan at the slight burn.  
  
Elliot grinned, lightly licking at George's bottom lip, earning a soft moan. Elliot broke away from the kiss for breath and at the exact same moment his fingers brushed George's prostate. George quite clearly hadn't mastered the art of staying quiet, though he did try, which he got points for, as he moaned loudly, head pressing back and eyes clenching shut at the feeling of pleasure like lightning bolting up his spine.  
  
'Ah, fuck Elliot, _please_ fuck me!' George's voice was begging and it was arousing to no end.  
  
Eliot chuckled softly at the smaller man's neediness.  
  
'Who would I be to deny such a pretty Omega?' He damn near purred the sentence.  
  
Then he yanked his fingers out and took hold of his cock, carefully pressing the head to George's hole. George breathed out, allowing his eyes to close at the feeling, and Elliot began to push in, pressing soft kisses to George's neck in apology.  
  
His fingers tightened on the mattress, a bid to keep himself in control. He wanted nothing more than to just force himself in and finally, _finally_ take the Omega, but he knew better, and just did his best to ignore the howling of his inner Alpha.  
  
With a low, barely audible growl he pressed in to the hilt, stopping there and allowing George time to adjust to his size. George panted softly, and after a long moment, pushed against Elliot with a whimper. And Elliot felt the last bit of his self-control snap.  
  
He just clung to the hope that his inner Alpha would remember not to bruise, not to...not to claim the Omega stretched out beneath him. He swallowed thickly at the thought because yes, god _yes_ , that was a delicious thought. Though, he did try not to imagine it. His teeth sinking into George's soft skin, the warm copper spilling over his tongue and George whimpering in pleasure...oh that last bit produced a whole new set of images... _fuck_.  
  
With a barely audible ' _dammit_ ', Elliot leaned over the smaller man, lips connecting with George's as he began to pound into the Omega, movements sharp and fast because fuck he'd wanted this, wanted it for so long he didn't have it in him to go slow or 'ease him into it'.  
  
George cried out into his lips, Elliot recognizing the noise as one of pleasure, this aided by George's moving against him.  
  
One thing Elliot knew, right then, was that he wouldn't last long. Normally, he did, but this...was different. Much, much different. It was _George_. His _mate_. Elliot slightly winced at that wording because no, not yet, maybe not ever, but it was a dream. A quite lovely one indeed.  
  
It seemed George was of the same mind-set because it was only minutes later that George was whimpering out little ' _so close_ ' and ' _more_ ' and ' _Alpha_ ', each one driving Elliot closer and closer to the edge.  
  
Elliot reached a hand between them, rough fingers wrapping around George's leaking cock, quickly stroking the Omega with a soft growl, and George cried out, too fast for Elliot to muffle it. But, what finally sent the smaller man over the edge was when he hitched a leg up onto Elliot's hip, pulling the position just enough that Elliot's next thrust struck his prostate. George keened, back arching and though it was the last thing on his mind he knew he'd dug his nails into Elliot's shoulders.  
  
Elliot understood quickly, grinning as he shifted, leaning down over George and biting at his scent gland, almost in a mock of claiming, growling out a gruff ' _c'mon, cum for your Alpha_ ' and grinning as he quickly kissed George, muffling the cry he let out as he came, spilling over Elliot's fingers and whimpering as Elliot stroked him through his orgasm.  
  
The resulting soft whimpering and mewling was what had Elliot groaning, burying himself in to the hilt as he came, knot expanding and locking them together.  
  
With a low groan Elliot sank into the warmth of the Omega beneath him, pausing as he got his breath back, George giving a soft moan as Elliot moved.  
  
A few moments later, Elliot carefully turned them onto their side, doing his best not to pull at his knot so as not to hurt either himself or George who was currently focused on burying himself into Elliot's chest (not that said man minded all that much).  
  
When Elliot settled them, George murmured something tiredly.  
  
'Talk later?' Elliot chuckled softly, because, really, he'd been waiting for that.  
  
When he spoke, it was affectionate.  
  
'You bet.' And then started the short wait until George fell asleep and his knot went down so he could redress them.  
\---  
  
Olivia walked into the Squad room idly, however stopping herself when she saw Elliot's desk empty.  
  
'Hey, Cap?' She asked, turning to face the man that had just come up beside her.  
  
'Where're Elliot and George? I wanted to make sure neither of them had any new bruises.' Cragen smiled, giving a soft laugh.  
  
'They're up in the crib, which, will you go wake them up? I need them back on these files.' Olivia nodded, casting another glance at the desk with papers strewn across it and then turning and going up to the Crib.  
  
She opened the door, slightly stepping in before her eyes latched onto the first bed closest to the door.  
  
There was a moment, a brief, brief moment where she didn't process what she was seeing. When it ended she smiled, head tilting slightly.  
  
'Oh...finally.' She chuckled softly, hand coming to her mouth.  
  
Elliot and George were, quite literally, curled around each other, Elliot's arms around George and George's fingers clutching tightly to the fabric of Elliot's shirt.  
  
And god, their scents, don't even get her started on how calm and happy their scents were, it was nearly legendary.  
  
She instinctively threw a glance over her shoulder, slightly reluctant to interrupt this but knowing she had to as she leant against the door-frame. Elliot was a light-sleeper so...  
  
She called his name and it only took two tries before Elliot's eyes fluttered open, scent spiking with panic as he realized Olivia's presence.  
  
Olivia just grinned, shaking her head.  
  
'Cap wants you two back down in the Squad room. I'll stall, if you wanna talk?' She offered, and after a moment Elliot nodded.  
  
Her grin grew a small bit.  
  
'I got it.' She assured him, and then with a wink, she left the room, shutting the door behind herself with a soft ' _click_ '.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished it, thank god. Actually, God probably wants nothing to do with me now. SORRY CHUCK!


End file.
